Loves, Curses and Complications
by Blue fantaisie
Summary: This an entry for the one shot contest "Eric and his great pumpkin". University of Shreveport. Sookie is a wealthy, self assured woman. Eric is a shy waiter in Merlotte's. We are definitely in an altenate universe! Where Halloween night will lead them?


Eric and His Great Pumpkin One-shot Contest

Title: Loves, Curses and Complications

Your Pen name: Blue77

Characters: Eric, Sookie, Pam, Amelia, Quinn, Bill, Alcide, Longshadow, Callisto, Claudine, Niall Brigant, Godric Ocella

Disclaimer: I don't own theses characters Charlaine Harris does, you should know, you're on fanfiction!

Super über Beta reader: Qtlex

Super wonder beta consulting: Violetbat

They had left the motorway for more than one hour now, and Eric Northman was beginning to feel antsy toward his passenger. It was his first date with Sookie Stackhouse, the dream girl of every male pupil of Shreveport University. She was a voluptuous blonde with a hot temper but it appeared she was not able to read a map!

She was beautiful as always in her Alice in the Wonderland costume. The blue dress matching her eyes and the tiny white apron were very short uncovering the end of her white stockings and her generous cleavage. Her outfit was proof enough of her indisputable self-confidence. He exhaled deeply as he recalled the first time he saw her in Merlotte's, the restaurant on campus where he worked to pay for his living expenses. She was surrounded by three young adults, all very wealthy like her by the look of them. And, all of them were trying to seduce her by anticipating and following her every wish. A real princess and her minions. A shiny princess with her white dress laced with red flowers.

What was bothering him most was that he could be one of those men. Back in Sweden, he was richer than the three suitor's families combined. His tutor, Godric Ocella, had taught him well. He was not to behave like a spoiled one. That he had learned the hard way. He would be allowed to touch his money only at the end of his studies. But by then it would be already too late to impress Sookie with it. On the other hand, who would want to be with this kind of girl? Unfortunately, he did! Or to be more precise, he was ready to do just about anything so he could be able to call her his own. That was how far gone he was.

They should have reached their destination by now. Eric's best friend, Pam, had organized a Halloween Party at her grandmother's Manor, a house "built in the middle of nowhere in creepy surroundings" from her own words.

"Eric, I don't understand, it should be there." Sookie said nervously pointing to the black scenery on her right.

"Ok, let's stop here for a moment." He answered in a self-confident tone. Appearing as the male who can handle anything will gain him points, he hoped.. This girl was already under his skin. She was ever since the first day. he met her. He knew he shouldn't hope for anything, after all who was he to dream of Sookie Stackehouse? This girl would never take any interest in him; she had so many better choices. He was defeated before even trying. From the moment he met her, he was hooked: observing her secretly from the corner of his eye, being extra careful in waiting her table.

When Pam had insisted Sookie couldn't come to the party without him, he thought it was a joke - very Pam to play funny games at his expense. She had asked him as a favor to her because all the transportation had already been arranged for everyone except for them since they couldn't make it at the same time as everyone else: Eric had work, Sookie had a tanning/manicure appointment. Sookie's red Corvette was not starting, so going with Eric was her only way of getting to the party. Eric wasn't protesting: he was exactly where he wanted to be. In her presence. Pam had just started seeing Sookie's best friend Amelia, so this put Eric in their good graces, as well.

He parked on the border, turned on the overhead light and took the map. After a moment, he added: "I agree with you. How could Pam make such a mistake?" He checked his cellular. "There is no reception. We could make it to the next gas station or town to get help, what do you think?" She nodded.

Inside of her mind, Sookie felt she was in another world. She recalled all she had done to keep seeing him. They single not one single class in common as he was on a higher study level. The only way for her to see Eric was to go back to Merlotte's again and again and eat all that greasy food. Now, she must work out twice as much not to gain any weight. But what a good sacrifice, when she could lay her eyes on this international butt competition winner, the multitude of rippling muscles all along his 6'4" body, this beautiful blonde hair kept in a ponytail at the back of his head and those icy blue eyes. Yikes. Yahoo. Yum. She had tried to hypnotize him like she does when she wants a man, but with him it wasn't the same. Hypnosis is strong in her family and she had taken advantage of this trick a lot with the other gender. She had never met anyone who could resist her. How interesting. This man was the only one that made her act shy.

She was thinking of the three hypnotized boys. Honestly, she should have stopped herself in considering her group of admirers. They were after her like dogs after a bone - Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck as Amelia called them. First there was Alcide… What is there to say about him? Always easy going, Mister everything goes along, so easy to live with, to tell the truth, that he became transparent. With him, she got bored quickly. The wolf has run away into the deep end of the forest. Bill was something else. She felt a depth in him; moreover he is gifted with the know-how which was agreeably surprising. He used his teeth a lot. Unfortunately, his grumpy and brooding mind was really annoying.

And what about John Quinn? Quinn, as she loved to call him intimately. He seemed to be one of the good ones; a physique to die for (with a supersized ego), capacities beyond my wildest fantasies (a real tiger in the sack); but when he would open his mouth, he couldn't stop calling her babe! Even hypnotized, he was going on, it was making her libido sink to the lowest level in one flash.

As Eric gave her back the map, he grazed her skin and could feel electricity flowing between them. She jumped at the feeling. "Sorry," he said to calm her down with the awkward situation, "with the storm coming, it seems that electricity is in the air. Maybe, now it will get better." He tried to touch her again with his hand on hers and this time, all went smoothly. He intertwined their fingers. He took advantage of this to bring her wrist to his lips to inhale her scent and to kiss. He could almost hear her heart beat faster ...or was it his? She smelled so delicious, he could use more air to cool off.

"Can we go, Eric?" She asked sweetly. "I'm starting to get nervous on this deserted road." He noticed she was a little bit quivery.

"Yes, we can go, Sookie." He was thinking that after all a spark was enough to start a big fire.

Soon they arrived to a little dusty town...or rusty town. As soon as they approached the surroundings the fog got so thick that they were not really able to see the details of the area, but they heard a wolf baying at the moon. A wolf in Louisiana? What the hell?

Eric spoke to fill the silence: "It's Halloween, someone is probably faking the noise."

"If you say so." Sookie replied swallowing with difficulty.

Suddenly Sookie exclaimed: "There's a light!"

"I see it" Eric replied in an excited voice. The atmosphere made their blood pressure rise higher. They exchanged a look before exiting Eric's yellow Sentra. Sookie was full of bitter regrets. Her Corvette was much more reliable and she would have been more reassured with her usual vehicle, it was a little like her home. She knew she was really spoiled by her tutor and grandfather, Niall Brigant. Anyway, Eric was the available driver and escort and for that Sookie will be always indebted to Amelia, even if she could have bet that Amelia was playing the matchmaker with her new girlfriend Pam.

Eric went to open her door before helping her out. She thought that it could be worse, the man standing next to her was gorgeous in his elf costume. Cheap and effective with pointed ears and green toga, he was a real Legolas! He had hesitated to borrow a bow but left this idea aside. He took her hand to head to the light. It was a bar-restaurant, the door opened with a screeching noise. The room was full of talking people, all with dark clothes, pale skin and red drinks. The difference with usual restaurant talk was the tone of the conversations. It sounded like the people were in mourning, their voices loud but thick from crying. And to make this weird situation even better, everyone turned to stare at the outsiders, making Eric and Sookie both feel very unwelcome. What in the world have they gotten themselves into?

"Huh, excuse us; we are looking for the Ravenscroft Manor." Eric tried.

They all turned back to their business and no one answered.

"Come," Eric whispered, "we'll try with the Native American behind the bar." He went on with Sookie in tow.

"Hi, do you know where I can find the Ravenscroft Manor?"

The pale Native man smiled, revealing fangs that shined like pearls. "There is no such Manor kid, but why don't you enjoy the evening with us?"

"Sure, maybe some other time. We have people expecting us. You have a really cool costume Mister…"

"Longshadow"

"Mister Longshadow."

"Longshadow is fine. A drink before leaving?"

"Oh! Yes," Sookie answered before Eric could move, "I'm desperate for a gin and tonic please."

"And for you, young man?"

"A beer will be fine."

"Is there something going on?" Sookie asked.

"Of course, it's the Night of the Curse."

Sookie and Eric looked at each other in disbelief. "And what is this curse?"

"They try to erase us, we need energy from outside. Where are you from?"

"Shreveport and Bon Temps."

"And where is it?"

"In Louisiana, two hours from this town. You should know it!"

"Never heard of it, but it doesn't matter. Another glass?"

"No thanks, we must hurry."

"You know kids, there is no way out on this peculiar night, if you are from outside I invite you to make yourselves comfortable and enjoy the evening. We have plenty of rooms in the back." He said while wiping his bar, eyes shining with lust.

Sookie cringed and huddled into Eric's body apprehensively. "Eric we should go back to Shreveport."

"Alright, Sookie, let's go. Thank you Longshadow."

"Not so fast."

"Wh...what??"

"You owe me 5 bucks."

"Right." Eric threw the bills on the counter and they headed through the bar-restaurant's door. "Eric… everything is covered in white fog. We can't even see our own hands in front of our faces! Oh no!"

"Shh… " Eric pulled Sookie into his arms and tried to soothe her gently. The feeling of her alluringly soft body against his was exquisite. He leaned back on the wall to have a concrete marker, keeping him in the here and now. He was also deeply frightened but without willing it, Sookie managed to change his feelings and transformed his fear into a turn on as she moved closer. After all, wherever they are was quite acceptable if she was with him.

He inhaled her scent emanating from her hair, still enveloped in the damp fog. Leaning down to kiss her forehead, he couldn't resist from going further. His lips traced her temples, the line of her jaw, down to the corner of her mouth where he stopped, waiting for her to give the green light. Sookie didn't disappoint him as she slowly moved her lips to his to kiss him lightly. She found that she couldn't stop the kiss, but deepened it hungrily. Her hands were lost in his thick hair. His were stroking her back slowly approaching her round ass. Between them, all their sensitive zones were erected or wet.

They broke away, breathing with difficulty, and scrutinized each other under the ray of lights emanating from the restaurant. Sounds from far away of laughter and cheering noises seemed to be getting closer, louder and louder by the second. They tried to determine where the sounds were coming from but they didn't have long to wait, as the rumble of an important group coming their way was getting louder. Sookie and Eric froze and shifted to face the people.

Leading the revellers was a beautiful woman in white dress accompanied by a wild pig. They were all wearing crowns and collars of leaves and flowers, and were singing heartedly with non-comprehensive lyrics.

"Here you are!" The woman said standing in front of Eric and Sookie.

"Good evening ma'am." Sookie managed to mumble losing her proverbial confidence.

Eric tightened his arm around Sookie's shoulder in a defensive stance and stayed mute.

"Call me Callisto, my child," she answered laughing. She took a step nearer and inhaled their scent: "Wow my little fauns you have begun without us, naughty humans; hmm I like that." She bent to kiss Sookie on the lips and grabbed Eric's toga to pull him nearer for the same treatment. They didn't move an inch, hypnotized like a mouse in front of a snake, completely lost in this twilight zone. "Now, let's move away from the Undead. Come with us. You will provide us with the much needed energy on this night of Oblivion."

She took their arms and led them in a direction they still couldn't visualize with the fog. After what felt like half an hour, Callisto let go of them. Sookie immediately clung herself to Eric, feeling dizzy after hearing the endless chanting. Callisto ran to a fire in an open field soon pursued by all the followers. They danced in an ecstatic way for a while then began to undress each other, kissing and stroking in small groups.

"I am so not here." Sookie whispered eyes the size of big saucers.

Soon moaning, whimpering and even screams made themselves heard. Eric was trying to reassure Sookie by keeping her in his arms, but he didn't know what to do. Go away or join? The fear, the moist atmosphere and the feeling of Sookie's flesh under his touch excited him.

"Sookie," he whispered in a husky voice.

"Eric." she answered without going any further.

"You want…"

In that moment they both felt something large and furry brush against their legs. Sookie jumped and shouted, hanging on to Eric with her arms and her legs wrapped around his waist. He held her with his hands behind her buttocks and looked around to see a collie and a wolf passing by followed by a tiger.

"Don't move…" Eric mumbled.

She nodded with her head buried in his neck, unable to see what could possibly come next. The noises of the animals and the party were fading away as if the earth underneath their feet was moving by itself. Soon all was silent again. Eric lowered to the sandy ground, sitting Indian style with Sookie still stuck to him. He knew she was feeling his well awakened manhood as he was feeling her dripping lower lips. This time, he didn't ask. He kissed her roughly and she was responding in every way. They stopped before the point of asphyxiation, breathlessly gazing at one another.

"Sookie, I want you, but not this way."

"What do you mean?" She asked puzzled.

"I don't want a one night stand. I want more."

"I can tell you are as ready for a one night stand as I am, so why bother? Please take me." She pleaded in a lustful voice grinding her hips against his apparent bulge.

"I will if you yield to me."

"How dare you?! Anybody would be quite satisfied with the offer I'm giving."

"True, but I am not just anybody. Remember, I am Eric fucking Northman, part-time waiter." He said proudly.

"Eric… Look at me, Eric. Can you feel my influence?" she whispered softly.

"What do you mean?"

"Eric, lover, can you feel my influence?" she purred.

"What's this game?"

"Huh… hmm… nothing." She replied embarrassed. He still hasn't caved under her influence. How is that possible?

"Did you try to hypnotize me?"

"Yes, it's a little talent of mine." She confessed.

"That's why those idiots do what you desire?"

"Exactly."

"Oh, you naughty girl." Eric laughed. "And won't it be a relief to have a man following your desires because he wants it?"

"And who would that man be?"

"Me, of course. I can give you anything you want, I can fulfil every need you have."

"You seem very confident, Mister. I have a lot of needs… Why not start proving it now, before we become any more involved in this crazy night?"

"Have you finished debating children? We are waiting for you." Callisto's voice resounded.

"Eric," Sookie shrieked "what's happening?"

"I don't know." Eric replied in an unsure tone.

The pitch black was suddenly broken with flames surrounding them and they could only ascertain the people gathered around them. People in black from the bar led by Longshadow on one side and people in white with Callisto on the other side, a pack of wolves one side and a pack of panthers on the other side.

"We need you to provide us with energy for the century and a half to come. That is why you meet from time to time, for us to exist." She explained in a now bored tone. "Hurry please, midnight is approaching." She cheered them.

"Duh" was all Sookie managed to say, her desire flickering as high as Eric's.

"And if we don't feel like displaying energy for you?" Eric answered defiantly after a long uneasy pause.

"Eric, you crave this woman as she craves you, you are meant to be. It is your destiny." Callisto replied.

"OK do you have a room, we are not animals after all, somewhere private will be adequate." Eric said bitterly.

"It depends on the century we meet you. Most of the time you are not this shy, believe me. Come." Longshadow told them.

Sookie and Eric stood from their intricate position and followed him, leaving the rest behind.

This time the fog almost disappeared as they approached a vast house on a hill on a pumpkin field.

"Go, I can not approach any further. Claudine is expecting you." He nodded and stayed there to check they went the correct direction.

They proceeded and knocked at the door apprehensively.

"Come in love birds." A young female voice answered. Eric turned the knob and they entered an illuminated room full of candles and carved pumpkins.

"How are you? It's been so long." Claudine greeted them, all smiles. She was a gorgeous brunette, her long, slim body encased in an orange knit dress, her long legs ending in the highest of high heels. "Eric you are so funny with the ears. Are you trying to imitate us?" She continued, showing her own delicately pointed ears to them.

"Claudine, could you explain to us why we are here?" Sookie asked.

"Certainly, this way."

Claudine led them upstairs to a beautiful bedroom heated by a roaring fireplace, illuminated by candles and carved pumpkins. "You have your privacy, you have a bed, and you need to proceed. I will explain everything after."

"We are not in heat! Are we a mare and a stud? Rabbits? Cats? You know! Are you Eric?" Sookie exclaimed very angry at this order.

"I am, Sookie, but not for you..." Eric answered, feeling completely lost.

"OK, OK I must leave you. Eric is sensing the fairy scent. Don't be mad at him Sookie it's normal that the vampire part of him is drawn to me but as soon as I go from here, he will jump your bones. I leave you, but first…" she opened the door, began to step out and snapped her fingers at the same time, removing the lovers' clothing. A fully naked Sookie was staring at a dangerously aroused and deliciously naked Eric. Claudine retreated swiftly and left them alone.

Eric felt weird, he was so cold. Suddenly all he heard was Sookie's heart pumping blood in her veins, he saw red, explosive scarlet blinding his vision. On the other side of the room, Sookie was not doing any better, she was shaking, no, she was burning with fever, pearls of sweat forming all over her body. They were both transforming. Her features and ears were stretching. His scent was intoxicating; she was trying to make her way to him despite her uncoordinated body. He pinned her to the wall in a blur feeling his fangs coming down.

"Take me Eric, make me yours." Sookie said in a frantic voice, Eric didn't recognize. He entered her roughly, like on automatic mode. He was just human enough to whisper into her neck "Sorry, Sookie, sorry." While his body kept on thrusting deeply in and out, making loud thud noises against the wall. "Faster Eric, faster." She shouted, a real vixen. As they continued and quickly reached their peak, Eric felt Sookie's walls clamp around his member forcing him to explode with his release.

She felt less feverish in his hands, her moans were less urgent. He bent to take one nipple into his mouth, dropping his fangs into her flesh and sucking the richest, strongest blood he ever had in his existence. The blood of the fairy he was willing to die for continually for millenniums. Her face was so beautiful in ecstasy as she kept watching him, keeping her gaze fixed upon his fathomless eyes.

"Eric, my love, it's so good to see you again." She smiled at him experiencing the aftershocks of their raw encounter. She ran her tongue along his bloody mouth and he invited her in for a sensuous kiss, still holding her against the wall.

"Lover, why don't we use this bed your cousin was good enough to provide us?"

"Sometimes, you are clever for a vampire." She snorted.

"You are too good for me, little highness. Come I am not finished with you yet."

"Neither am I, how much time is left?" Eric kept his hand under her cheeks to lay her down on the gigantic bed.

"Never enough, one night all the centuries and half will never be enough, they chose well with their revenge, your people and my people, when they cursed us with this fate. Making us renew their power by our joining was clever." She pushed him onto his back and began to explore his chest, kissing and biting him all along.

"We can not resist one another, that's for sure. Did you notice that for once, I am not a shepherd or a poor maid? Not like you!" She guffawed. "I love this century!"

"Sorry to disappoint you. I am the richest man of Sweden but that is not a matter for now. The only thing that matters is that I am horny as hell! Come my goddess, it is time for you to be worshipped as I must."

He caught her by the hips and licked her clit before introducing one, two then three fingers, reaching her favorite spot.

"Eric, time…goes by…but… your skills... never fade." She managed to say in a low voice. Eric went on with his ministrations until she was at the peak of her excitation.

"Cum for me lover."

"Eric, I want you now!"

"I love when you take the lead, my sweet." He positioned her on top of him and brought her down on his unbearably hard shaft with delight, enjoying every bit of friction provided by their skins rubbing against each other. He took advantage of this position to stroke her breasts and pinched her nipples, leaving her the lead for the rhythm. She was doing just that but wanted something better. "Take me from behind, I want you so much."

"Tonight, I am your good genie, lover, ask and you shall receive!"

He turned the both of them and in one motion he granted her wish for her release. After having shouted for all they were worth, they crashed on the bed and Eric scooped her to himself, sated at last…for the moment.

"I'd like us to have a share of our human character, to have more time of our own in every reincarnation. Don't you?" Sookie asked in a dreamy voice.

"We are there, somewhere in those beings. They are a possible extension of our basic character, we keep at least the memories of our previous lives." He tried to comfort her. "For my part, I don't regret anything, I could not keep going on without you. They gave us a wonderful gift along with their curse. One day or another, we would have been ended on a battlefield. We were spared from that."

"You are right. Nothing really mattered before I met you." She confessed with a sigh.

To lighten the mood, he went on: "On the other hand, I don't understand why this reincarnation never found the occasion to explore the other sexual mysteries."

"No! You mean he's a…virgin?"

"Technically, not anymore even if he won't recall it tomorrow." He laughed.

Somebody knocked on the door and Claudine's voice floated from behind: "Sookie, Eric, I'd like to speak to you, I have some good news for you."

"We are listening Claudine." A curious Sookie answered.

"I have succeeded in tampering a bit with your curse. From midnight to 4 AM, you could be yourself for this life on."

"Stay here," Sookie ordered him, all smiles, "I want to thank her."

"You can thank her for the both of us and come back quickly." He let her go after giving her a quick kiss. When she returned, she was emanating a strong fairy scent. Eric moved to her quickly, unable to restrain his lust from smelling that delicious scent. They went on with their lovemaking until dusk making the most of their time left together.

The early hours were making their presence known and the first rays of light were passing through the two windows of their room. Some candles were still slightly burning, giving the room a mysterious feel. Laying on the bed, Eric began opening his eyes with difficulty, very groggy, like after a feisty devilish night. Nevertheless, that was what he guessed without ever having experienced such nights. Hairs tickled his lips and his nose, a sweet soft skin was pressed against his own and his sex was located inside the hottest, moistest, the most agreeable area he could dream of. Sookie was sleeping peacefully on top of him. He remembered his arrival to a room with Sookie last night, but since then, he could remember nothing. It was almost as if he completely blacked out.

And did he have safe sex? How many times did they do it? What had he done?

"Mmmm…" Sookie groaned starting to shift slowly. Eric's desire was making itself known. He exhaled forcefully to gain control of himself.

"Sookie, wait, we didn't take our precautions." He declared full of concern.

"I'm on the pill." She mumbled while keeping on her languid hip movements

"It doesn't protect from sexual infections." He answered struggling.

"I am regularly checked, buddy. Maybe more than you."

"Well, in that case." He grabbed onto her hips and rolled her underneath him, feeling his self-control flickering but reigning back his spirit to be more careful toward her, beginning to kiss and stroke her. He wanted to make his point regarding the satisfaction of her needs. He did so well that she came three times in a row before she confessed she was out. "Oh, Eric…" She succeeded to articulate like coming back from a dream.

"Yes, my sweet?" he replied kissing her, feeling smug given his lack of previous experience.

"You're the best I have ever had."

"Are you pulling my leg?" He frowned.

"No, do you still want me?" She said in a matter of fact tone.

"Are you kidding me?"

"I, Sookie Stackhouse, ask Eric Northman hereby, if he wants plain old me as a girlfriend. You preferred it this way?"

"Yes" he answered blushing.

"Yes, you prefer it or yes you want me?" she continued to tease knowing well the answer.

"You know very well, it's yes, for as long as I am the only one."

"It's up to you to keep it that way." She countered.

They heard someone knocking on the door and they looked at each other in confusion. Eric covered them with a sheet and invited whomever it was to come in.

"Hi turtle doves." Pam greeted them, grasping Amelia's hand as she bounced into the room. "As we have heard profusely, your night went well."

"Where are we?" they asked in a same astounded voice.

"At my grandmother's, of course sillies. Halloween. Does it ring a bell? Where did you think you were?"

"What happened?" Sookie continued, still intrigued.

"You arrived around midnight, drank more than you should and began to be very "demonstrative" with one another, although Amelia and I, we made the sacrifice not taking advantage of the best room."

"Thanks, Pam. You are the greatest." Eric smiled at her very aware of this surprising devotion of hers.

"Yeah, if you say so."

"Sookie, I must warn you at once, Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck, are not your biggest fans right now." Amelia went on laughing.

"I really don't give a damn."

"Well, when you're ready, you could give us a hand to clean up. There is a lot of work to be done here! And with your dumb death screams most of the guests ran away! But the best ones stayed. Well, you'll see." Pam declared in a cryptic tone leaving the room.

"Sookie, I recommend you try the shower. It is orgasmic." Amelia added winking, "Take your time, a good breakfast is waiting for you downstairs. We have all day to put everything into order." She sauntered out after Pam.

They were left alone again. "Eric, that's not what I remember of last night." She watched him seriously this time and watched him to see his reaction.

"Me either. But what I recall is so unbelievable that Pam's explanation is quite reassuring."

"Yea Pam's story is better than what we saw...vampires, fairies, wolves, tigers, orgies… enough to be locked up in the loony bin until the end of our days…"

"Yes, my love." He answered pensively stroking her belly. Without warning Eric was assaulted by the most passionate kiss. "To what do I owe…" She kept on going and he allowed it without protest. "I love to be surprised… Especially like that. But if we don't take a shower quickly, Pam will get mad. We should shower together to save some time."

Sookie exhaled deeply, "Alright" she said leaning backward reluctantly.

"Stay, I am going to run the shower." Sookie remained in bed, thinking about last night's events. Her body was aching as it never did before and she was sore in her most intimate parts. But what did happen? Amelia witnessed a drinking binge, but Sookie never drank more than two glasses! Eric was hard and INSIDE her when they awoke, but alcohol has the exact opposite effect on a man's body. Eric… At last the man of her fantasies was now her boyfriend.

"Come Sookie, the water is hot enough." He came to her bedside quickly to take her in his arms before she could move. She caught his neck with happiness and covered him with kisses. Showering together did not save time like they thought it would. They washed each other's backs, and were busy with each other's bodies more feverishly. Eric started it by laying innocent kisses on her breasts, which were quivering like puppies who want to be petted. She could only respond in politeness. She laid a hand between his legs to stroke his entire length, focusing intently on the sensitive ridge underneath the head. He closed his eyes to savor this moment. She went on with diligence

"Look at me lover." She ordered him, making him come in her hand right that second, a complete turn on. They rinsed each other off and Eric turned off the water before exiting, grabbing a bath towel to dry her, still unsteady from his experience. He seized her to sit her on the nearest piece of furniture of the bathroom to take his turn in giving her release. His tongue, his long fingers knew quickly how to answer Sookie's needs, he felt her on the edge and ready to come anytime. He stopped to order in a seductive tone "Look at me lover." While his fingers took over to watch her shout in a long scream. She was shuddering from aftershocks for minutes after she came. They embraced, having nothing to say, forgetting their nudity as well as where they were.

"We should fetch our clothes." Eric said. Sookie nodded and smiled and they exited the bathroom. Their clothes were on a chair near the bed. They put their clothes on fighting their urge to touch each other, instead admiring deeply. At last, they exited their room to discover a house in an intense pillage state like after the traffic of several Viking hordes. Laughter and music came from downstairs. Eric and Sookie descended the staircase and Eric opened the door of what appeared to be the kitchen, holding Sookie by the shoulders. In front of them, Amelia and Pam were singing from all their hearts the song of The Communards _Don't leave me this way, _to cheer up (or rather mock) the three brooding boys seated around the table in front of their breakfast. They turned their head in synchrony towards the entrance, obviously watching out for a sign of Sookie, with puppy dog eyes. Since they saw Eric standing with her, they gritted their teeth.

"Hi, guys." Sookie greeted in a suave tone.

"Hi, Sookie." All three replied in unisson.

"You remember Eric ? He works at Merlotte's." They coughed and shifted in embarrassment.

"Yeah, yeah, of course." Quinn was the one who reacted: "Don't tell us it is serious?"

"If you mean Eric and me, yes it's very serious. Anyway, it is for me." She said while staring at her new boyfriend. He smiled before stroking her cheek making a move as if he was going to kiss her.

"Hem, hem" Pam and Amelia coughed. "Why don't the two of you sit down." Pam ordered them. "Pancakes, donuts, scrambled eggs, sausage, OJ, coffee or tee?" They answered according to their tastes and soon were enjoying a delicious breakfast despite Pam's acidic remarks and sullen faces from the three boys. The only one in a good mood was Amelia. She told them how much of a success the party was. Once their bellies were filled, the ordering around and cleaning were done easily. They began to leave one after the other starting with Alcide, who has confessed to meeting a girl named Debbie. Nevertheless, he let slip that that he was only waiting for a gesture from Sookie to come back. Bill said nothing. He stared at Sookie for a long time, shook his head and followed Alcide. Quinn adopted another technique: "Bye, Babe, I know you will come back to me. Don't make me wait for too long." He declared very proud of himself. Sookie waited a little while after he left the room before bursting out in laughter, soon joined by Pam and Amelia. Eric watched them thoughtfully crossing his arms with a smirk. Once calmed down, he asked Sookie if she would like him to drive her home. She was delighted with this offer and they went hand in hand outside the house to find that the yellow Sentra was waiting for them at the foot of the porch, much to their astonishment. Pam and Amelia followed them out but stayed on the porch to wave goodbye, their arms around each others backs. As the young couple drove down the sandy road, lost in their dreams, Claudine appeared behind Amelia and Pam and moved closer until she could lay her hands on their shoulders: "You see, that was not so difficult this time."


End file.
